


The Bleeding Swan

by ktlsyrtis



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Scrub In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/pseuds/ktlsyrtis





	The Bleeding Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bleeding Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884397) by [GratiaPlena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaPlena/pseuds/GratiaPlena). 




End file.
